Switch of Personalities
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: What happens when Leila, a tsundere orphan, with a crush on Jack gets her personality switched with Mimi, an outgoing pop princess? Leila and Jack's relationship gets started, while Mimi's relationship with the pop idol Billy Joe Cobra hits bumps. Will at all turn out right in the end?


Leila woke up, and she felt all alone, which was unusual for her, considering she usually liked being alone. She had been staying with this strange woman named Mimi, who had long orange hair, bright blue eyes, and smelled like a strawberry patch.

Her first impression of Mimi was that she was extremely obsessive of her boyfriend Billy, and she had a horribly annoying squeaky voice, that sounded like she was always faking her voice. Mimi was a singer, who kept Leila up at all hours with her constant song writing. It could be three in the morning, and she would hear the faint sound of a piano.

Now, of course I could go on for paragraphs about how annoying Leila thought Mimi is, but that's for another time.

Leila felt lonely. She needed company. The company of a man, to be exact. And not just any old man, no, she wanted Jack Spicer.

She got in the shower, and then afterwards went to her closet. She dug through for something cute to wear, and was unsuccessful. She frowned. Then she decided to look in Mimi's room.

Because of reasons that had happened previously, Leila wouldn't just enter Mimi's room. However, today was different, for some reason. She was just about to open the door when she heard a scream. Leila burst in thinking that Mimi was being murdered or something.

Mimi was next to her boyfriend, Billy. She looked like she was scared of him, even though every time Leila saw them together, more often than not, they were making out.

"Billy! What are you doing here?!" Mimi asked. It appeared that Mimi had just woken up, and found Billy there, even though most of the time, Billy was exactly where he was at the moment.

"What are you talking about Mimsy? I'm usually here! You were the one who pulled me here last night!" Billy stated

The couple seemed to not notice Leila standing there, wearing only a bathrobe.

"Billy! You should know better than to get in my personal space!" Mimi was covering herself with the bed sheet.

"Well _sorry_ Mimoo!" Billy got up. He got up, and got dressed. He walked out of the room. "Hey Leila" he said to Leila, as he walked out of the room.

"Leila! What the hell are you doing in here?" Mimi asked, looking angry.

"I…I just came in here to borrow some clothing." Leila stated plainly.

"Okay fine." Mimi got up, and went into her bathroom to start a shower.

Leila went into Mimi's closet, and picked out some clothes. She picked out a red top that showed her midriff, a turquoise skirt, and bright purple high tops. All of it just happened to be inexplicably in her size. She put her hair up in pigtails.

She hoped Jack would think she looked okay. She went downstairs, and saw Mimi and Billy silently eating breakfast, not looking at one another. Unusual sight, considering just the day before, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

Leila picked up the phone in the kitchen and called Jack.

"Hey Jack!" Leila said, with a nicer tone then she usually talked to him with.

Jack was drinking something and almost spit it out. "L-Leila? Is that you calling me?"

"Yes! I was just wondering…Would you like to come over?"

"Uh sure, I guess I don't have anything to do really." He replied. He made time for Leila, even if he really couldn't afford to.

"You're supposed to be getting Shen Gong Wu, you idiot!" A raspy voice said into the phone

"Quiet Wuya! Leila actually wants to see me for once."

"Don't believe that no good broad, she probably just wants you to foolishly give up another Wu."

"That was ONE time!" Jack whined "Leila, I have to go. I'll be over later." He hung up.

Less than two hours later, Jack came over. He knocked. Mimi answered.

"What do you want?" Mimi asked, annoyed that he had come over.

"I'm here to see Leila" Jack replied

Leila came running to the door. "Hey Jack" Leila smiled at him, pleasantly.

The first thing Jack noticed was how Leila was dressed. It was unusual for her. She was wearing a skirt. Leila never wore skirts.

"Wow Leila….you look way different…Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Leila did a pose

"You look…you look great Leila…Can I come in?"

"Of course, come with me!" she led him inside.

Jack wasn't used to Leila being nice to him. Usually she called him "creep" or "asshole". Jack wasn't really sure what he had done to be called those things.

Now, it seemed Leila was just being nice to him for no reason. Had she changed her mind about him over night? It seemed just the day before, she had poured a drink on him.

They sat on the couch. Leila looked him, with what could be called admiration.

"So…Leila…what's going on with…things?" Jack asked.

Leila never really opened up to him about her likes and interests, so he wasn't really sure what she was into.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see you…" she replied.

"Oh…" Jack did feel kind of happy that she wanted to see him. He loved her, and it was seeming that maybe she liked him back. He smiled.

Leila smiled back. Her eyes sparkled. Something about her seemed so different, but he didn't mind. Didn't people change all the time?

Leila was looking him in the eyes. The way she was looking at him told him what she wanted from him. Jack felt uncomfortable. She wanted the D.

He gulped. Was he ready for taking their relationship there? Just the day before, they didn't even have a relationship!

"Jack…There's…There's a reason I invited you here." said Leila, leaning towards him.

"Wh-what is it Leila?"

"I actually really like you…I've never told you before, but I think you're really…What's the word….Ah, yes…Amazing." she said "You're amazing."

"R-really?" Jack smiled

"Yeah…And I've decided that I really, really want you…I want you to be my boyfriend." she stated. It was plain and simple.

Jack almost didn't believe it.

"Are…Are you serious?"

"I am quite serious, Jack."

Jack was squealing on the inside. Leila leaned forward, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed back. They continued kissing for at least half an hour.

Jack was really happy.

Meanwhile…

Billy sat in the kitchen wondering what had happened to Mimi that she was acting so cold to him.

"Oh Mimi…What happened to the sweet girl I used to know?" He thought aloud. Mimi walked in.

"You mean the naïve, submissive girl you used to know?" Mimi said with slight annoyance.

"Well yeah, you were submissive, but I didn't care about that! I cared about you as an actual person, Mimi!" said Billy "You're the only person who loved me as much as I love me!"

Mimi crossed her arms. "How do I know you weren't just using me so you could get laid?"

"Because, Mim, I love you!" Billy said to her "I love you more than smooth PB! I love you more than stylish clothing! I love you more than…More than me!" He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

Mimi thought about fighting it, but she didn't. She melted into the kiss. Then she pushed away.

"Christ, Billy! If you're gonna kiss me, at least warn me first!"

"I won't do it again! I promise!" he said

"Billy, you're lucky that not only are you cute, but you're a good kisser."

"So…You want to kiss again?"

"Yeah, sure…" Mimi said, trying not to look like she wanted him.

He kissed her again. He pulled her hair loose, and watched as Mimi's hair became a bright orange curtain around her face.

"You're so pretty with your hair loose…"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna start wearing it this way from now on. Having it pulled into pigtails all the time is hurting my scalp."

Billy stroked Mimi's hair. "I don't care what you do to your hair, or what make up you put on, or the clothes you wear. I love you, Mimi."

Mimi smirked, not quite a smile, but definitely not a frown. Honestly, she loved Billy a whole lot, and usually she was good at showing it. Today, it seemed as if her feelings just refused to come out.

Eventually, she managed to spit it out. "I love you too Billy"

Billy accepted that Mimi had changed, but he was still confused. What was going on with his sweetheart? Why was she acting so distant? He hoped whatever it was; it was just a phase, or something.

For now, he was fine with Mimi being tsundere, just as long as it didn't tear them apart. He'd die if he couldn't have Mimi, he was pretty sure she was the right one. He knew, because she looked past his good looks, and the fact that he was famous. She saw him as a person.

He sighed, and got over it. At least she wasn't screaming at him now.

Back to the other couple…

Jack and Leila had been hard-core making out for hours now. Jack broke away.

"Leila…Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Leila looked excited that Jack had just suddenly proposed to her.

Jack was pretty excited that she had said yes, and didn't just slap him. They went back to making out.

_Transition_

Months went by, and the wedding was planned and everything. The day was here.

Leila was wearing a beautiful wedding dress, holding bright red carnations. She was wearing her hair loose, her famous red lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and she looked really beautiful.

The music started, everyone took a seat, and Jack turned towards the door, where Leila would enter.

She entered. Jack gasped. She was so beautiful. It was breathtaking.

They got married, and then went to the reception.

They danced together, and cut the cake, and then when the party was over, they went on their honeymoon.

Back with Billy and Mimi…

When Leila had thrown the bouquet, Mimi caught it. She was sitting at the table as she watched the party, as it was cleaned up. Billy walked over to the table.

"Hey Mimsy…." He said to her awkwardly "How are you?"

"I caught the bouquet…" Mimi said, holding it up.

"Oh…Funny thing…." Billy got on one knee, and held up a little black box. "Mimi…Will you marry me?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Mimi looked genuinely surprised. "Billy…Wow….I…" she was at a loss for words. She bit her lip.

Billy cringed. She was going to say no, he could tell. He looked down, and sighed.

"…yes…" she said, just loud enough for Billy to hear

"You…You will marry me?"

"Yes, Billy."

Billy smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. He kissed Mimi. "Thank you Mimi. I love you so much."

Now, everything seems perfect now, but I don't like it that way, so let's switch the personalities back.

A couple months later, long after when Jack and Leila returned from their honey moon, Leila was feeling a bit off sorts. For one, she was back to her normal, slightly bitter attitude.

Of course now, she did have a bit more respect for Jack, and she didn't really mind being married to him all that much. He was really nice, and she felt comfortable in his arms.

The other thing that made her off sorts was how she felt sick and tired all the time. She also ate a lot more.

She talked to Mimi, who was now married, and had a baby on the way.

"Mimi, I'm feeling strange, and I think I'm gonna die" Leila frowned

"What? Why? What's going on? Have you talked to Jack about this?"

"No, I haven't. Why would I tell my husband that I think I'm going to die? He'd be freaking out and miserable!"

"Fair enough." Mimi replied "What's happening that you've come to this conclusion?"

"I'm throwing up, I always feel tired, and I'm hungry all the time…" Leila said "This isn't normal for me."

"Oh, I know what it is. Leila, you're pregnant."

"What?!" Leila's eyes widened

"You're having a baby. I would know, I'm pregnant too."

"I…really? Oh god, how will I tell Jack?" Leila was stressed

"I'm sure he'd be happy about it!" Mimi said

"Mimi, you don't understand! Jack wants to take over the world! A baby would stop him!" Leila put her hand on Mimi's shoulder. "I don't want him to stop because of a baby!"

"Leila, Leila, Leila. You worry too much. He won't stop because of a baby." Mimi said plainly "Billy and I are still pop stars, and just because we're expecting a child in a couple months doesn't mean we're going to stop!"

"Yes, but are you Jack? No! So you don't know what he would do." Leila replied, nervously

"Just tell him, Lei. Don't worry."

Leila took this advice, and went home.

Jack was making dinner. Leila entered the kitchen, which was quite obvious, by the sound of her tulle skirt brushing up against the wall. Jack turned around. He was wearing an apron that said "kiss the boy genius".

"Leila" Jack smiled at her. Leila couldn't help smiling back. She really had fallen for him, it wasn't just the personality switch from a couple months before. The personality switch just helped get it started.

"Hey Jack" she said "I have something to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Leila." Jack smiled

"Jack, I'm pregnant." Leila said

Jack's smile faded a bit. "You…You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Jack. We're having a baby."

Jack's smile came back. He hugged Leila. "That's great!" Jack was excited about this. He felt Leila's stomach. "We're having a baby!"

"I was worried you'd be unhappy, and would quit your world domination scheming to get a real job and take care of the baby…"

"Leila, we're rich, I wouldn't need a real job." Jack stated "Plus, with world domination, I can work on my own hours, meaning I can have more time to watch our child."

"Oh." Leila replied

"This is great! Now let me finish making dinner. I gotta make sure you're perfectly fed, and well rested, because you need it, so that the baby is healthy."

They ate dinner together, and discussed names for the baby, then they went to bed. They snuggled the whole night.

**A/N: So this was originally just supposed to be about 1500 words, and not have their whole life story, but I ended up getting to here, where Jack and Leila and Billy and Mimi are married, and both girls are expecting. :P**

**I'm gonna continue this story, but in a totally different one shot. Maybe, like multiple one shots, or whatever.**

**Also, Leila is my Xiaolin OC, who will be in my upcoming story, entitled, simply "Leila". It will also be a series of one shots, and maybe couple chapter stories.**

**So yes, this is all for this, but there will be another won coming soon enough, if I can get myself to write as much as I did here….**


End file.
